hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2209 Atlantic hurricane season
2209 hurricane season. This is my season please do not edit it. Storms ImageSize = width:800 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2209 till:31/01/2210 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2209 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–250_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=251_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/03/2209 till:22/03/2209 color:TD text:One from:21/04/2209 till:27/04/2209 color:C1 text:Adrianne from:30/04/2209 till:10/05/2209 color:C3 text:Benjamin from:22/05/2209 till:27/05/2209 color:TS text:Cindy from:22/05/2209 till:24/05/2209 color:TD text:Five from:25/05/2209 till:27/05/2209 color:TS text:Daniel from:03/06/2209 till:22/06/2209 color:C4 text:Edna from:09/06/2209 till:30/06/2209 color:C5 text:Fred from:19/06/2209 till:22/06/2209 color:TS text:Geraldine from:21/06/2209 till:29/06/2209 color:TS text:Henry barset:break from:30/06/2209 till:10/07/2209 color:C1 text:Irma from:01/07/2209 till:25/07/2209 color:C5 text:Jackson from:02/08/2209 till:06/08/2209 color:TS text:Kerry from:07/08/2209 till:17/08/2209 color:C2 text:Liam from:08/08/2209 till:09/08/2209 color:TD text:Fifteen from:08/08/2209 till:10/08/2209 color:TD text:Sixteen from:09/08/2209 till:14/08/2209 color:C4 text:Mary barset:break from:12/08/2209 till:22/08/2209 color:C5 text:Nicholas from:25/08/2209 till:01/09/2209 color:C5 text:Olivia from:25/08/2209 till:31/08/2209 color:C5 text:Paul from:04/09/2209 till:30/09/2209 color:C3 text:Rebecca from:04/09/2209 till:20/09/2209 color:C4 text:Stanley from:04/09/2209 till:15/09/2209 color:C3 text:Tina from:06/09/2209 till:10/09/2209 color:C2 text:Victor from:09/09/2209 till:11/09/2209 color:TS text:Wendy from:09/09/2209 till:09/09/2209 color:TD text:Twenty Six from:11/09/2209 till:20/09/2209 color:C3 text:Alpha barset:break from:20/09/2209 till:25/09/2209 color:C2 text:Beta from:22/09/2209 till:27/09/2209 color:C4 text:Gamma from:23/09/2209 till:25/09/2209 color:TS text:Delta from:28/09/2209 till:05/10/2209 color:C5 text:Epsilon barset:break from:28/09/2209 till:07/10/2209 color:C4 text:Zeta barset:break from:01/10/2209 till:12/10/2209 color:C4 text:Eta from:13/10/2209 till:13/10/2209 color:TD text:Thirty Four from:14/10/2209 till:04/11/2209 color:C1 text:Theta from:16/10/2209 till:18/10/2209 color:C1 text:Iotta from:17/10/2209 till:31/10/2209 color:C4 text:Kappa from:20/10/2209 till:20/10/2209 color:TD text:Thirty Eight from:01/11/2209 till:19/11/2209 color:C3 text:Lambda from:02/11/2209 till:22/11/2209 color:C5 text:Mu barset:break from:01/12/2209 till:19/01/2210 color:C4 text:Nu from:02/12/2209 till:04/12/2209 color:C1 text:Xi from:02/12/2209 till:03/12/2209 color:TD text:Omicron from:10/12/2209 till:02/01/2210 color:C5 text:Pi from:15/12/2209 till:18/12/2209 color:C1 text:Rho from:31/12/2209 till:15/01/2210 color:C3 text:Sigma bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2209 till:01/04/2209 text:March from:01/04/2209 till:01/05/2209 text:April from:01/05/2209 till:01/06/2209 text:May from:01/06/2209 till:01/07/2209 text:June from:01/07/2209 till:01/08/2209 text:July from:01/08/2209 till:01/09/2209 text:August from:01/09/2209 till:01/10/2209 text:September from:01/10/2209 till:01/11/2209 text:October from:01/11/2209 till:01/12/2209 text:November from:01/12/2209 till:01/01/2210 text:December from:01/01/2210 till:31/01/2210 text:January, 2210 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Tropical depression One Tropical depression One was the first tropical cyclone of the season. It made landfall near Veracruz, Mexico, causing minimal damage and 2 fatalities.The depression brought moderate rain to the region, amounting to 7 inches in some places. Hurricane Adrianne Hurricane Adrianne was the second tropical cyclone and first hurricane of the season. Adrianne formed south of the Azores and passed over them as a tropical storm on April 25, causing minimal damage and no fatalities. Hurricane Benjamin Hurricane Benjamin formed unusually close to Cape Verde and passed over the Cape Verde islands as a strong tropical storm with winds of around 70 mph. Benjamin caused 14 deaths on the islands and around $1 million in damage. The storm then quickly turned to the north and gained peak intensity on May 6 before becoming extratropical and passing west of the Azores. Benjamin was the third tropical cyclone, the second hurricane and the first major hurricane of the season. Tropical Storm Cindy Tropical Storm Cindy formed south of the Texas coastline on May 22. The storm made landfall as a post-tropical cyclone on May 27, causing 1 death and $500,000 in damage. Tropical Depression Five Subtropical Storm Daniel Hurricane Edna Hurricane Edna formed in the Caribbean ocean on June 3 from a rigorous tropical wave. The storm moved north, crossing over Bermuda as a category 3, causing $1.5 Billion in damage and 52 deaths, then continued north and made landfall in the Florida Keys as a category 4, casuing $2.3 Billion in damage and 14 deaths. the storm later made landfall in Pensacola, Florida and caused around $4.1 Billion on the mainland United States, and 69 deaths. The storm later moved east off the coast of Georgia, and regenerated off the coast into a tropical storm. It later dissipated north of Bermuda. The storm caused a total of $7.9 Billion in damages and 135 deaths. Hurricane Fred-Gerald Hurricane Fred-Gerald was the second most intense hurricane of the season, with 870 mbar. The storm formed from a tropical wave that exited Cape Verde on June 6. The storm intensified into tropical depression strength on June 9. The storm got attained hurricane category 1 strength later that day. The hurricane rapidly intensified to category 4 strength early on June 10. The storm then reached peak intensity later on June 10. The storm made first landfall in Puerto Cabezas, Nicaragua. Before the first landfall, the storm affected northern south america adn the Antilles, causing $20.8 Billion and 154 deaths. The storm's first landfall caused $10.4 Billion more damage and 1,159 deaths. The storm was then named Gerald in the Pacific as it crossed over, and then reached secondary peak, with 899 mbar and 160 mph. The secondary landfall was in Baja California Sur, Mexico as a category 4 causing minimal damage and 5 fatalities. The hurricane weakened as it passed over the Gulf of California to a strong category 2 with 110 mph winds. Gerald then made landfall in Los Mochis, Mexico as a category 2, causing $155 million in damage and 22 deaths. The storm dissipated over Mexico. Tropical Storm Geraldine Tropical storm Geraldine was a minimal tropical storm that made landfall in Atlantic City, New Jersey. The storm caused 4 fatalities and $50 Million in damage. Tropical Storm Henry Tropical Storm Henry stayed out to sea and had minor affects on Ireland, when it made landfall as a tropical depression. The storm killed 2 and caused minimal damage. Hurricane Irma Hurricane Irma formed north of Cuba, it then slowly intensified to a tropical storm, 2 days after first being classified. Before landfall in Georgia, the storm attained cat 1 intensity, before quickly being absorbed by a passing front.the storm caused no fatalities and little damage. Hurricane Jackson Hurricane Jackson was an extremely powerful category 5 hurricane that stalked the Gulf of Mexico's waters. The storm made multiple landfalls. Jackson originated from a tropical wave which began to circulate in the Caribbean sea. Feeding on warm ocean waters, Jackson reached category 3 intensity, just 24 hours after being first noted by the NHC. Jackson made first landfall in Kingston, Jamaica as a category 4, causing $2.8 Billion in damage, and 101 deaths. Jackson than intensified further to category 5 and made another landfall in Santiago de Cuba, Cuba with winds reaching 165 mph. This second landfall caused nearly $11.7 Billion in damage throughout Cuba, becoming the costliest for the country. The hurricane also caused 342 deaths in Cuba. The third landfall was in West Palm Beach, Florida, as a category 5. Winds were now reaching past 190 mph. This landfall's damage amounted to $602 Billion in damage and 3,467 deaths. The hurricane weakened to a Weak category 5 as it emerged back into the water off the West Coast of Florida. The storm took an extreme Southern turn, towards central america and its center brushed by Panama. The storm then started towards the Yucatán Peninsula, Mexico. As the storm made landfall in Cancún, Yucatán, it attained peak intensity, 883 mbar. The storm began to make way towards Florida again, going ENE. The storm made it's fifth landfall in Cape Coral, Florida as a weakening category 5 storm. The storm began to move very quickly to ENE. The storm's weakening trend began to slow, and the storm made sixth and final landfall in Lisboa, Portugal. This landfall's damage amounted to $30.4 Billion in damage and 281 deaths. The storm totally dissipated over central France. Tropical Storm Kerry Tropical storm Kerry was a slow-moving, weak tropical storm that did not impact land, cause damages, or cause any fatalities. Hurricane Liam Hurricane Liam was a category 2 hurricane which made landfall in Yucatán, Mexico. The storm caused $1 Billion in Damages and 15 fatalities. The storm regenerated into tropical depression eleven in the East Pacific. Tropical Depression Fifteen Tropical Depression Fifteen was a short lived tropical cyclone that did not impact land. The storm brought moderate rain over the Iberian Peninsula, amounting to 11 inches in some areas. The depression caused $900,000 in damages. Tropical Depression Sixteen Tropical Depression Sixteen formed in the Caribbean sea and moved up the East coast before dissipating off the coast of South Carolina. The storm did not cause damage or casualties. Hurricane Mary Hurricane Mary was a very powerful hurricane which formed out of a non-tropical low which stalled off the east coast of the US. As the storm began to move to much warmer waters, it explosively intensified to a hurricane within 12 hours of it first being noted. The storm made landfall on the Georgia-Florida coastline as a category 3 storm with winds of 122 mph. The storm caused 107 deaths and $2.3 Billion in damage. Hurricane Nicholas Hurricane Nicholas was among one of the most powerful hurricanes in the Atlantic. Nicholas formed out of the remnants of a tropical cyclone in the Indian ocean which kept most of its circulation while passing over the African continent. As the low pressure system moved exited the coast, it intensified to tropical storm intensity, even before exiting the Cape Verde islands. The storm caused a low amount of damage and only one fatality on the Cape Verde islands. The storm passed the Lesser Antilles as a tropical storm, having been in a hostile environment on its travel from Cape Verde to the Antilles. After passing into the warm waters of the Caribbean, the storm encountered a rather conducive area for intensification, and rapidly intensified, attaining category 4 intensity. The storm hit the east coast of Jamaica and turned north, than hitting Cuba as a category 5. The storm went through an eyewall replacement cycle and turned to the east, later hitting Florida. After this, Nicholas took a similar path as Andrew and later hit New Orleans as a category 4. The storm caused major flooding in most of the areas it hit, and after it hit, it flooded much of the inland USA, and caused severe outbreaks, spawning 15 F5 tornadoes, 256 in all. In the end, the storm caused a total of $126 Billion in damages, higher than any other storm. It also caused a total of 988 deaths. Hurricane Olivia Hurricane Olivia was an extremely destructive hurricane to form in 2209. The storm originated out of a tropical wave which moved off the coast of Africa on August 22. The storm had little to no circulation and much of the storm's thunderstorms were located away from the center, due to high wind shear of 40 kts. As wind shear weakened, the storm's circulation became better defined and began to strengthen. On August 25, the NHC noted that the storm had been classified as a Tropical Depression. After six hours, the storm became a hurricane with winds reaching 80 mph. Moving quickly, the Antilles did not have much time to prepare. On August 25, the NHC issued a Hurricane Warnings for The Lesser Antilles, and Trinidad and Tobago. The storm passed over the Islands killing two and causing minimal damage. Olivia began to quickly intensify and generate a large wind field over the warm SSTs. Hurricane Paul Hurricane Rebecca Hurricane Stanley Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Season